The Great Mushroom War
by HuManiacal
Summary: For those that are having a terrible time trying to figure out what happened in the Great Mushroom War, Check this bad boy out, it's filled with stories about Finn's father and the big three: the Lich, Simon Petrikov (Ice King) and Hunson Abadeer.
1. The Crown

**The Crown**

"Hello, this is my twenty-fifth journal entry." The blonde haired man talked alone in his tent, as the cold air outside started to get even louder and apparently stronger, he could feel his entire tent shaking and bracing itself for what appeared to be a snow storm. "This...ssss... is Andrew Murttons; I'm in my second week here in the Arctic, (Gosh... its cold...) Right now, the people in charge of me are helping themselves to the incredibly cold weather outside, while I continue to study about what they prolong to be a village hidden under ice and snow." He paused to try and sip from his cup, the sweet taste of hot chocolate.

"As... you can't see here, my hot cocoa is frozen solid... I cannot really begin to think what I got myself into... Right now, my wife is pregnant but it'll be a long time before she can give birth."

"Murttons!" A brown skinned man with a strange Mexican accent spoke outside his tent. "Murttons! We found something!"

"Oh!" Andrew quickly stood up with his tape recorder and continued to chat. "Right now, one of my co-workers is calling me, and finally, I think they dug something from the snow... I gotta call back later." He stopped the recording and walked right outside his tent.

Outside was what seemed like the thickest snowstorm he had ever seen, the freezing temperature was getting under the five layers of clothes he was wearing, right now, he seemed like a really fat guy with all of the jackets and sweaters, but even that couldn't stop the cold.

"Pedro!" Andrew yelled through all the snow. "Where are you!?" He couldn't see a thing except for the dozens of small dots of lights coming towards him, searchlights maybe?  
Suddenly, Andrew felt the cold hands that crept behind him. He yelped and fell on the snow. "Pedro?!" Andrew couldn't see through the thick snow. "Is that you?"

"Murttons, Boss say's follow me to dig site." Pedro's voice echoed inside Andrew's mind.

"Could you help me up?" Andrew felt Pedro slowly tugging him upward, slowly but surely, he soon follows him towards what seems like the dig site, strangely, he noticed the different people he assumed worked with him. The layer of snow in the dig site was neatly bowed into a flat field of snow. Poking right through the middle of the snow seemed like some kind of roof.

"This is it?" Andrew couldn't help but admire the blue roof, even if it was covered almost completely with snow.

"Have you tried ripping the roof open?" A strange and familiar voice echoed through the flurry.

"Uh..." Andrew couldn't help but stare at the man right in front of him, it was his boss. "Mr. Abadeer, it's a pleasure to finally meet you!" They made a simple handshake and Abadeer looked deeply at the roof. "Call me Hunson, Andrew, it won't kill you." He made himself chuckle a little.

"Right now, my best men are going to enter that building... Why don't we go inside and have a drink?"

"Oh... I don't drink sir." Andrew shook his head. Andrew suddenly shot a strange glare at the four or five people that moved just past them. "Are they?"

"Yes." Hunson sniffed as they continued to walk in the surging snowfall. "They're wearing only suits, trained by the very best to survive even the harshest conditions, heck, they could survive even if they got stuck inside a floating iceberg."

"No kidding..." Andrew continued to admire the four or five identical men. They looked rather tough, with their buzz cuts and briefcases.

"Yep." Hunson finally found his tent and they entered. "They'll do it for the business. They're crazy businessmen."  
Inside the tent was not so much different from that of Andrew's. It had a bed, a workspace and a nice stove.

"Can I ask you something Mr...? Err... Hunson?"

"Fire away."

"Do you have any kids?" Andrew couldn't help but get his curiosity stuck in the wrong places. "It's just that, my wife's pregnant, and I could really use some... advice."

"Kids?" Hunson took out a small bottle of what seemed like whiskey. "I have a baby girl, her name's Marceline. Let me tell you something, she's a vampire queen... she bleeds me dry all the time."

"Is it that hard to be a parent?" Andrew asked again.  
Hunson simply took a small sip from his bottle and hiccupped. "It... hic... may be difficult... hic... but it sure is worth it. Best Jo—hic—job in the world! Do me a favour Murttons..."

"Yes sir?"

"Let yourself out, I get drunk easily."

"Uh... yes sir." Andrew quickly exited the tent and zipped the entrance close. He heard something clattering down the ice hard ground, something metallic, just inside the tent he had left.  
He quickly decided to ignore that and find his way back to the dig site.  
(Exactly 3:02 pm)

"What happened?" Andrew could see the dozens of people panicking as he walked closer to the site. Eventually, he pinned down a scurrying Pedro. Holding Pedro's coat, he asks him what's going on.

"Men are not coming back up." He gasped for air. "Few minutes later, explosion happened in building, caused a pillar of ice to appear!" Andrew couldn't hold on much longer, he let go and Pedro ran for dear life.

"But... that's impossible..." Andrew walked closer to the dig site and found what Pedro was talking about.  
He couldn't believe it.

A solid pillar of ice, just like Pedro said. The pillar was somehow emitting a couple of dark silhouettes in the snow even though it was crystal clear. That's when Andrew made the biggest mistake to look up. Just inside the pillar was what seemed like the men that had recently entered the small building.

Andrew was literally frozen solid in horror; some of them had their hands or legs pointing the wrong direction. Others were rather bloody and looked rather dead. "What could've done such a..."

"Hello stranger." Someone's voice echoed inside his mind, it made Andrew kneel down on the snow and suffer such unbearable pain. "I'm just like you..." The voice was getting closer. "I too feel the pain that our world feels. They're whispering to me."

Andrew covered his ears and screamed. "Make it stop!"

"Three horrid creatures, from three dif'rent symbols!" The voice sang in his mind. "A crown, an amulet, a book of power, reasons a battle. One lives of ice and snow, another chaos and the sorrow of poor souls. Pure blood, tarnished by evil, shall be defeated by one likely hero, created by the same blood, destroyed by the created blood, the war will end, for a moment or two, The last of its kind shall bring back the past, hidden from the tree and shielded with sap. The evil's only symbol of power shall be destroyed and again they battle, a wish will be granted, a wish will be stopped, a wish shall end the dispute at last."  
Andrew fell down on the frosty snow and lost all signs of consciousness. But somehow, he could make out a small figure walking away, an old looking man with a crown on his head.

_The first creature is awakened..._


	2. The Crown part 2

Chapter 2 The Crown part 2

"Uh..." Andrew felt the pain that surged throughout his forehead; it felt like it was frozen in ice for hours.

"Where..." Andrew tried to open his eyes. But it only made things worse. He was in some kind of museum. He could see through the darkness because there was a rather big hole on the roof. Shining some dim light on what seemed like glass cases... in each case held a small ancient artifact. There were ripped banners that hung from the ceiling which said: New Exhibits!

This seemed like what could've been a museum. Was this what they were searching for, this whole time?  
"Oh hello." That same voice he had heard before appeared, and echoed throughout the building, only this time, it didn't hurt. Andrew could see something, something moving in the shadows.

"It's okay..." An old-looking man came out of the darkness. He was wearing an old brown suit and what dangled from his pants was what seemed like a golden crown... encrusted with what seemed like, three rubies.

"Who are you...?" Andrew couldn't help but get scared; this was the same man he had seen before he lost fainted. "What do you want from me?"

The man slowly crept closer, and Andrew nearly gasped. The man's skin was a light blue, and he had a long pointy nose which protruded from his white beard. He was also wearing spectacles.

"Don't worry..." The man sniffed. "I scared off the monster that attacked you."

"Y-you... scared away what exactly?" Andrew continued to sit down on the cold floor; he could see his breath because of the cold. "Who are you?"

"I'm..." The man paused for a moment. "I'm human, like you. The monster froze your friends... and for that, I ask for your forgiveness. My name is... Si... Simon Pertikov." He held his hand in the direction of Andrew's, expecting a handshake.

"I'm Andrew." Andrew grabbed Simon's hand and shook it. His hand was extremely cold, it felt like ice.

"Can you move to the left a little?" Andrew gladly moved to the left, and soon, Simon was sitting right next to him."Thank you."

"Do you live here?" Andrew asked, yes, it was a silly question...

"Hahaha..." Simon couldn't help but smile a little, showing off his pointy teeth. "When a criminal is caught... he is sent to a prison. Now, can you say that a criminal lives in a prison, if he will only stay there for a week?"

"Well..." Andrew paused, to think about it. "No... I don't think so."

"Well then." Simon sniffed. "I am like a criminal, sent away, here, to stay. But only for some time. Then to your question, I say no."

"But!" Andrew was surprised to see Simon continuing the chat: "A person like me owns all of these artifacts, and a criminal is stripped away of his belongings before he enters the prison. I can say now that, I am not a prisoner for I still have my belongings, and to your question I say yes."

"Wait..." Andrew couldn't help but scratch his head in confusion. "Yes or no."

"Yes and no." Simon said finally.

"You're crazy..." Andrew shook his head. But something was still making things harder to explain, how exactly did he get trapped inside this museum of a building with some crazy lunatic? That's when he realized something that he could never explain.

He was sitting inside his tent, sitting by his bed...

"How in the world..." He couldn't finish the sentence, because of what he was seeing right through the fabric of his tent. Their was some sort of red liquid flooding at the right side of his tent... and there was a silhouette of a man's body just beneath the towering drops of what seemed like blood.

"No one..." He heard the somewhat familiar voice that he had heard so many times before. "No one leaves..."

Andrew rushed outside, hoping that his boss and all of his other co-workers were alive. Maybe...maybe Simon and the entire museum was all just a dream, and maybe, there was a perfectly good explanation as to why there was a dead person right outside his tent. He kept on thinking to himself... this is just a... terrorist attack!

Andrew, just at the edge of his tent's exit heard the sound of gunfire, and at once he fell on the snow, crawling through the cold and harsh blizzard that was coming his way.

He couldn't see a thing through the thick snowfall, he didn't care, the only thing he wanted to do right now was get far away from all the mayhem, and go home, go home and hug and kiss his wife. He wanted a sign, that everything was calm and quiet, a sign that everything was over.

He couldn't see any of those signs, that's when it hit him.

He wasn't getting any farther from the mayhem, from the chaos... he was nearing the battlefield, the Dig site was a mass of dead bodies and massive craters. It was a horrendous sight to be seen, some of the dead people were frozen almost completely.

"You!" Something cold grabbed hold of Andrew's back and tossed him into the air. Landing face down on the icy ground was incredibly painful, Andrew felt his entire body freeze up completely as again he was grabbed, grabbed by two cold hands... blue hands.

Andrew looked at the face of whoever was holding him. "S-Simon!" Andrew yelled. "Stop!"

"How dare you..." Simon's voice was ice cold, he might've been old but he was somehow lifting Andrew off his feet. Andrew then noticed something different about Simon. His skin was a dark shade of blue, his nose was pointier and his snow white hair and beard was longer than last time. "How dare you call the King of Ice and Snow, Simon!"

"Simon..." Andrew gasped for air, as Simon was beginning to choke him. "Simon... take off the crown!" He didn't believe in things like magic... and he certainly didn't understand how taking of the crown would make Simon less crazy, but he had no other choice.

"I trusted you!" Simon's eyes were slowly changing, from the usual blue eyes to extremely white ones... "I let you stay in my home for a while... and now, you're friends took everything inside it." That's when Andrew realized something. Simon was crying. "All I wanted... was a magical place... a place filled with mystery and joy, with my Betty! I continued to stay in my museum for years, waiting for her to return! Eighty long years... I've waited for her!"

"Step away from him!" Simon looked back and Andrew heard the painful sound of a gunfire. The sound of a bullet piercing flesh. Andrew looked down and saw blood gushing from Simon's chest. Simon's grip loosened and he fell on the snow. The crown rolled off of his head and Andrew knelt at his side.

Andrew could still feel Simon's grip on his neck, but it wasn't at all painful. And he could feel the painful feeling of anger. He looked at who shot Simon one more time. Hunson Abadeer, was holding a pistol. That's when Andrew realized it all. Hunson and his crew took all of the artifacts from Simon's museum. It wasn't Simon's fault that caused all of this to happen, Hunson Abadeer was the one that caused the chaos, caused everything to start. He was greedy, selfish and he'll do anything to become the richest man in the world.

Even through the hard snowfall, Andrew managed to see Abadeer holding what appeared to be a shiny red amulet.

Andrew slowly placed Simon's crown on his head and walked away. Towards his waiting boss. "Andrew, I got here in the nick of time huh?" Hunson smiled, still looking at the amulet he was holding. He quickly wrapped it around his neck and at once he smiled evilly. Andrew could somehow feel Hunson becoming rather chaotic.

"I quit..." Andrew walked away, into the blizzard.

He could still hear the warnings Abadeer yelled at him: No one leaves! No one leaves the _Nightosphere_!"

That was the name of this whole project. Project Nightosphere. _  
_


End file.
